1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable telephone apparatus that has data communication and display functions. More particularly, it relates to a structure of an easy-to-handle portable telephone that has a display of increased visibility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a spread of portable telephones, several types of portable telephones with different body structures have recently been developed. For example, a standard type portable telephone shown in FIG. 1 employs a layout that concentrates functions on a major surface of a body 1 with a microphone hole 5, a keypad 41, a display 2, and speaker holes 3 disposed in sequence on the major surface of the body 1.
Along with a recent demand for multifunction in the field of portable telephones, however, there is a growing demand for capabilities to display characters of e-mail and the like and images received through the Internet and the like in addition to the capability of normal voice communications. For character and image display, it is desirable to maximize a display area, but with standard type portable telephones, there is a limit to an increase in a size of the display 2 because an area occupied by the keypad 41 is required to some extent.
To solve such a problem, a portable telephone with a movable cover as shown in FIG. 2 has been developed. Specifically, a movable cover 14 is attached to the lower end of the body 1 via a hinge 63 so that it can be opened and closed. Infrequently used keys 42 are disposed in a part of the body covered by the movable cover 14 and frequently used keys 43 are disposed on the surface of the movable cover 14. This configuration allows the number of control keys to be increased, making it easier to add extra functions.
Folding type portable telephones as shown in FIG. 3 have also been developed to allow keys to be added and the display area to be increased. The portable telephone of this type consists of two housings that can be opened and closed: one of them is equipped with a display 2 and the other is equipped with a keypad, etc.
Besides, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-288860 discloses a portable telephone in which a first housing equipped with a keypad and a second housing equipped with a display are connected by a hinge passing through them vertically so that both housings can pivots in the same plane. Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 11 163985 proposes a structure in which a first body equipped with a display and a telephone receiver allows a second body equipped with an operating section and a telephone transmitter to be slidably housed therein.
However, with portable telephones having a movable cover as shown in FIG. 2, the keys on the body cannot be used unless the movable cover is opened and the keys on the movable cover cannot be used unless the movable cover is closed. Since both groups of keys cannot be used simultaneously, this type of telephone is inconvenient to handle. Besides, the display area cannot be increased so much.
Folding type phones as shown in FIG. 3 are troublesome to handle because it is impossible to talk or view the display without opening the body each time a call is received.
Furthermore, the rotational portable telephone disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-288860 is inconvenient to handle because a user cannot communicate unless he/she rotates and holds in a moderate position the housing equipped with a keypad. Also, since the two housings rotate facing each other the hinge is liable to wear and vulnerable to external shocks. The portable telephone disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-163985 has similar problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a portable telephone apparatus allowing a user to easily see a display and allowing easy data communication.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable telephone apparatus which is easy to handle and has superior mechanical strength.
A portable telephone according to the present invention includes three units: a body, speaker unit, and display unit. It features a structure in which the display unit and speaker unit are connected via a first hinge while the speaker unit and body are connected via a second hinge.
In the above structure, it is possible to change between two forms by sliding the parts through rotation of the two hinges: a first state in which the display and speaker units are retracted in the body and a second state in which the two units are extended from the body. Infrequently used key buttons may be exposed in the extended state, while they are covered in the retracted state. Frequently used key buttons can be exposed both in the retracted and extended states.
These structural features make it possible to increase the number of key buttons and to expand the area of the display window simultaneously. Also, These structural features provide a easy-to-handle, mechanically strong portable telephone.
Further, the extended state by sliding retains the display unit in the form lying at a tilt angle with respect to the body. Therefore, the extended state provides an increase of the visibility for a user and making a display easy to see.
Additionally, a structure of a compartment for containing the speaker and display units should preferably be equipped with lateral walls. If the body is equipped with such lateral walls, friction is produced between the speaker unit and the body during sliding from the retracted state to the extended state. This friction restricts needless motion of the speaker unit with respect to the body and allows the speaker unit to be held stably at a certain angle. Consequently, the present invention provides an easier-to-handle, mechanically strong portable telephone with good visibility for the user.